With A Little Help From My Friends
by CJS51703
Summary: After a party, Undyne ends up with an... unexpected occurrence. And she's left with her two friends to turn to for help.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! Yes, a new story! I'm sorry if the first part seems... exposition-y, but I have to start somewhere with it. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Naida and Leon belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Aftermath**

"G-guys? You guys... p-please wake u-up, you're s-scaring me."

A sixteen-year-old skeleton slowly sat up. However, Papyrus immediately felt a pounding headache take over. He flopped back down, groaning in pain.

He looked next to him on what turned out to be a bed and saw Undyne, two years old but still in high school with him, fast asleep. Her clothes were torn and her eyepatch was gone, exposing the scars she hid with good reason.

"Uh... h-here. L-let me give you some A-Advil." As it turned out, the stuttery voice belonged to Alphys. She might've been fifteen, but she was probably smarter than Undyne and Papyrus put together. She scurried off and came back with a glass of water and two pills.

Papyrus slowly sat up and looked around after he took the pills. "Ugh... where are we? I feel like my skull got bashed in," he said.

"M-my house. Well, m-my guest room, a-anyways," Alphys said.

That was around the time Undyne woke up. "What year is it..." That was all she had time to say before she vomited all over the floor. She flopped back down on her face.

Alphys was a bit stiff before she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "...e-excuse me for one m-moment." Then, she left, most likely to get some cleaning supplies.

That left Papyrus and Undyne there alone. "What did we do?" Papyrus asked at last. Undyne shrugged, then felt something rustle against her skin. She reached into her bra, where she felt the rustling, and pulled out a paper.

It was around then that Alphys came back. "Wh-whatcha got there?" she asked. "It was in her bra," Papyrus stated. That earned him a slap. Still, Undyne read the paper. When she did, she crumpled it in her hand.

"No wonder I got sick..." she growled. She looked at her friends. "This says that some punks drugged me and raped me! But where were we?" she asked.

It was around that time that Alphys finished cleaning. "Y-you must have been at some p-party," she said.

"Yeah... that's my guess from these pictures."

The girls looked over at Papyrus when he spoke. Curious, they all through looked at the camera roll on his cell phone. Sure enough, on Papyrus' phone were several pictures that were definitely ones that could've only been taken at a party. At the end, however, were screenshots of the directions to reach Alphys' home address.

"I-I guess whoever t-took you here kn-knew that I was f-friendly with you. I'm just g-grateful that my p-parents are out of town... o-otherwise, I would've been q-questioned on why two people p-passed out appeared on the d-d-doorstep," Alphys said.

Papyrus stood up. "I really need to get home. My brother and my father are probably worried sick about me!" he said. After the girls said their goodbyes, he was off.

That left Alphys and Undyne alone. Alphys nervously fiddled with her hands. "Um... I-I hope whoever r-raped you was... c-clean?" Immediately after saying that, she wanted to go hide in a closet.

Although Undyne found the wording a little weird, it brought up a valid point. "You got a good point there. Anywhere I can get checked out?" she asked.

"W-well, I'm sure you can make a d-doctor's appointment, a-and they'll take a b-blood test," Alphys said.

Undyne stood up. "Okay. Next weekend, though. Lemme get through this week first," she said, idly straightening her ponytail. Alphys gave a little smile. "S-see you on M-Monday?" Undyne gave her a smile and a high-five.

"On Monday."

XxX

Well, Undyne didn't make it through Monday. She threw up all over the floor in the first class of the day and went home to rest under the care of her adoptive parents.

What happened to her birth parents? Well, that's another story.

As it turned out, the same thing kept happening, and Undyne had given up on even going to school by Wednesday. Papyrus brought her the schoolwork she missed and, even though he was a stickler for the rules, he discreetly texted her at least once every hour. Alphys, although she was less frequent in her phone calls, did check on her ailing friend at least once or twice a day.

In all honesty, Undyne just knew that she had to tough it out until her doctor's appointment. If she could get clean results from her blood test and figure out what was wrong with her all in the one go, then it would save her another trip back.

XxX

"Ow."

That was Undyne's only comment as she rubbed the spot on her arm where she'd had the blood sample taken. She was tough, yes, but the soreness in her arm deserved a little attention.

Her adoptive mother, named Naida, had insisted on coming along. She didn't know the full truth of why her daughter was getting a blood test, but she was informed of the party. "I know it's bad. But you're my strong girl," Naida said.

Undyne couldn't help the smallest of grins at the nickname. Yes, it was corny. But ever since the day of her adoption, both Naida and her father, Leon, had referred to her as "their strong girl". And over time, it just became a thing.

"Perhaps you should know that your father, to this day, can't stand needles. Can't even handle a little shot," Naida added.

Undyne laughed. Her father was a Royal Guardsman, and quite respected one too. "So he just weenies out on needles?" Undyne asked once she'd stopped laughing.

"Mm-hm," Naida said, smiling as well.

It was another fifteen minutes before the doctor who'd taken the blood sample, a short bird monster, came back. "Two pieces of good news: you're perfectly clean," she said.

"And what else is good?" Naida asked.

Undyne was so shocked at the doctor's next words that she could've sworn her broken eye was as wide as her remaining one.

"You're pregnant!"

*****I wasn't initially intending on putting the doctor's appointment in this chapter, but I decided to anyways. So, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! In the midst of working on other things like YouTube and drawings, I decided to go on a get this up. Especially since I wrote it immediately after I wrote the first chapter of this. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Naida and Leon belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Announcing**

It felt like an eternity. But, in actuality, it was maybe three minutes before Undyne regained her ability to speak.

"Th... there's... a baby?" she finally managed. Well, maybe her ability to speak was still a bit fragmented from shock. "Yes. That's what the blood test said," the doctor confirmed. Before she could slip into another shock-induced trance, Undyne was grabbed by her wrist and pulled along.

"Alright," was all Naida said as she dragged her daughter out.

XxX

When they got outside, Naida's grip was tight. "Young lady, you need to tell me something right now," she said. Undyne looked at her wrist. "Mom, I'm losing the blood flow to my hand," she pointed out.

"Before I even think about letting you go, you have one question to answer," Naida said. Her grip tightened.

"What actually happened at that party?"

XxX

That evening, Undyne was sentenced to her room until her father got home, when she would be the one to explain what her situation was. Now, that alone worried her to the point of slight nausea. But, when added to the apparent (and improperly-named) morning sickness, she actually did lose her lunch.

Afterwards, she took out her cell phone. She had to make some phone calls.

XxX

"Thank you, brother," Papyrus said. Sans, at age twenty-one, had the knowledge from his college classes to help his little brother with homework when he was home for the weekends. "No problem. And my promise still stands: even though I'm away, I've always _got your back_," Sans said, tapping his brother's spine.

And even though Papyrus screamed at him, he walked out of the living room laughing.

Still, Papyrus packed up his things for school and brought them to his room, putting them in his backpack. Right as he checked his phone, Undyne called. Curious, he picked up right away.

"Paps!"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna have a baby!" After hearing that, Papyrus went silent. Then, he lit up.

"I'm going to be an uncle! Oh my God!"

"No, you idiot! This isn't exactly a good thing!"

"But... it's a new baby..."

"You really aren't being a help right now. I have to tell my dad tonight, and you know what he's like!"

Now, Undyne was tough. A six-foot-two, eighteen-year-old tomboyish girl. But her father? He was easily seven feet tall, and muscular enough to match. Papyrus was terrified of him.

"Perhaps you should start writing your last will and testament now..."

"Not helping!"

Then, Undyne hung up.

XxX

Alphys was so focused on plowing through her AP homework that when her phone rang, she jumped. When she saw that it was undyne, she picked up right away.

"H-hello?"

"I have news. Somewhat good, somewhat bad news."

"Well, wh-what is it?"

"...I'm pregnant."

Now, that had Alphys quiet for a few minutes. Although she knew that pregnancy was a possibility, she hadn't really though of that actually happening.

"C-c-congratulations, then."

"Not congratulations! My mom already knows and wants to probably murder me now. And tonight, I have to tell my dad!"

That alone chilled Alphys. She was terrified of her friend's father. And she wasn't even the one who had to live with him!

"Wh-what do you think you're g-going to s-say?"

"I don't know. All he knows is that I went to that party. He doesn't know about my... unintentional tag-along."

"A-all I can do is w-wish you the b-best of l-luck."

Alphys heard a distressed sigh on the other end of the line.

"Thank you."

XxX

That evening, with Naida and Leon in front of her on the couch, Undyne felt as if she were on trial.

"Your mother said that you have something important to tell me," Leon said. "Something about the party," Naida chimed in. Undyne nodded, brushing some stray hair behind her ear fin. Was it getting hotter in the room?

"Yeah. The thing is, at the party, I got raped. And... I'm pregnant," she confessed.

Immediately, Leon stood up and walked over. Undyne couldn't help but take a few steps back instinctively. "You're still in high school. You still have three months before you graduated. And since you've decided to become a whore at eighteen who can't keep her legs closed, do you know what you can do?" Leon asked.

As he walked away, Undyne realized that she had backed herself against the wall. And she stayed on it-especially when Leon came back with a suitcase. He plonked it on the ground. "You have one hour to pack."

Now, that came as a shock to Undyne. She looked at her mother. Naida simply nodded and said two little words.

"Get out."

*****Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! So I wrote this over the weekend and got it done today, and I hope it's satisfactory. So, Undyne and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, Naida, Leon, and Alice belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

Undyne hauled the suitcase up to her room, trying to keep herself composed. Even if her composure began to fall a bit when she slung the suitcase onto her bed. Then, she began shoving in the essentials. A few sweatshirts, t-shirts, some underwear, pants, and shoes. A spare eye patch, her phone, and its charger. Everything else was in her school backpack. Except for one thing that she took from a small box under her bed.

She took out a small, ragged, handmade stuffed fox. The one toy she had from her birth parents. She had always kept it, even though she didn't sleep with it like she did as a little girl. So, she put it in her suitcase right as she heard footsteps coming up the steps.

Leon came in. "Your hour is up," he said gruffly. Undyne slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, walking past who was once her adoptive father. "I know," was all she said. As she walked past, she was stopped by a hold on her ponytail. She refused to turn back. "What?" came from her as a growl.

"I want to never see you again, and neither does Naida. Am I clear, you hoe?" Leon asked sharply. Undyne felt a pang in her heart. "Yeah," she said quietly, yanking her ponytail back.

"I won't come home."

XxX

Despite the rain outside, Alphys was cozy in her room. She was curled up in a fuzzy blanket, watching this new anime she'd found on her laptop called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Until she heard the doorbell. She was a little confused; who would be at the door in this horrible weather? Still, she brushed it off and kept watching. Until her mother, Alice, came in.

"M-Mom?" Alphys asked, pausing her show and taking out her earbuds. "There's a friend of yours here. She... looks to be in bad shape," Alice said. Alphys put her laptop to the side and went downstairs.

Standing there, soaked in the rain, was Undyne. Even though she was a fish monster, she was cranky and shivering. "Let. Me. In," she growled.

Alphys gulped and stepped to the side. Undyne came in and wrung out her hair on the mat. "Um, l-let me get a t-towel," Alphys said, not really knowing what else to say. She nearly tripped over her own two feet as she ran off to get a towel and a cozy blanket. She ran back after getting them.

"Thanks," Undyne said flatly. She dried off, then dropped her suitcase and backpack on the ground. They were soaked, but still in tact. "I got kicked out of my house. I came to you," she said.

Alphys was shocked. "F-for... being p-pregnant?" she guessed. "Yeah. Mind if I camp here? I'm not much trouble, I swear," Undyne said. "G-go to the g-guest room, um, a-and I'll get my m-mother," Alphys said.

As Undyne trudged off to the guest room she remembered from previous visits, Alphys ran off to her mother.

XxX

Alice was working on dinner when she heard quick footsteps behind her. She turned and looked at her daughter. "Hey, sweetie. What did your friend want?" she asked kindly. "Mom, th-this is g-going to sound c-crazy, b-but my friend n-needs to stay in our g-guest room," Alphys said. Alice didn't think much of it at first. "For a few days?" she asked.

"Uh, u-until she has a h-house of her o-own."

Now that got Alice's attention. She turned off the burner and turned around. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Sh-she got k-kicked out of her h-house because she got r-raped, a-and now she's pregnant. If I r-remember correctly, p-pregnancies for her m-monster type last a-a-approximately six months. She'll have g-graduated by then," Alphys explained.

Alice still looked uncertain, fiddling with her hands. "I don't know..." she said. Alphys wasn't one to go against her mother's wishes, but she was desperate now. "J-just get to know h-her. Let her stay at l-least for t-tonight." And with those words, she left.

With a sigh and a lot to think about, Alice went back to making dinner.

XxX

Undyne was quiet at dinner, not eating much. She hardly pulled her eye from her plate, which was extremely concerning. After everyone had finished and showered, Undyne laid in her bed in the guest room. She laid in her sweatshirt and pajama pants. She rubbed her hand slowly across her stomach. It was still flat, but there was still a new life inside.

"Little brat," was all she had to mumble.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Alph, I'm tryin' to rest!" she barked. The door opened regardless. "Not quite Alphys... Alice. And I came to speak to you," Alice said. She came in and sat on the bed. "Then speak," Undyne said flatly. She just wanted the older dinosaur monster to leave...

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I know how you feel?"

Now, that was a shock. Undyne sat up. "Really?" she asked. "To an extent, yes. I met Alphys' father at a college party. We dated for three months, then I discovered that I was pregnant. Her father up and abandoned me. Even transferred to a different college. I had to go through it on my own. For the first two years of Alphys' life, she lived in a college dorm. Don't tell her I told you that," Alice explained.

Undyne was actually somewhat amused at the last part. However, she could now dismiss what she had been told about Alphys' father passing away before her birth being a straight-up lie. "I won't. So... I'm allowed to stay?" she said.

Alice smiled. "I'll set up an appointment with a doctor to check on the baby shortly."

*****And there's another chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! First off: I'm going to be gone a few days because tomorrow, I'm leaving for a brief trip to Cleveland. (Eight hours in a van... yee-haw...) Anyways, that's the PSA. Undyne and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Biggest Supporter**

With one month left in school, Undyne was two months along. She had begun to show slightly, but a sweatshirt hid that just fine. No one suspected a thing, and she'd made sure of that.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her baby; no, far from it. Even if she rarely got scared, she was terrified of what would happened if her little secret got out before graduation. But she could make it.

It was just one more month. And then, she was home free.

XxX

Papyrus only had one class with his best friend-standard English. Since he was technically bilingual (speaking both English and Wing Dings with ease), the class was one he excelled at. So, that allowed him to watch Undyne, who sat right near him.

She was clearly in thought, but it didn't seem to be about the lecture that the teacher was giving in her monotonous voice. However, she didn't seem to be thinking too much about anything at all when she threw up all over the floor. Everyone stared, including the teacher, and was silent.

Papyrus walked over and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom," he said calmly. When Undyne saw no doubt on his face, she got up and left, not taking his hand.

XxX

Undyne sat up from where she was bent over the toilet in the handicap stall. She had gotten sick again right as she'd entered. After flushing, she looked at her best friend. 'You do realize that you'll get in trouble if you're found in the girls' bathroom, right?" she asked, wiping her mouth.

"I don't care. Besides, I'm helping a friend!" Papyrus said. Undyne sighed and leaned against the locked stall door. She took off her sweatshirt, then her t-shirt. Doing so revealed her slight bump, which she rested her hand on with a sigh. "I'm empty now, Paps. You can go back to class," she said.

Papyrus sat cross-legged across from her. "Not until you tell me what you're thinking about. After all, you appear to be thinking about something, and that something seems to be important," he said.

Undyne sighed once more. "I... I really don't know how to feel about a baby during school, alright? I can't even make it through one class period without pukin' my guts out." She looked at the skeleton. "Should... I just drop out right now?"

Papyrus shook his head. "I still have more time here, and so does Alphys. But you only have one more month left! And when you graduate, you're through! College can happen after you've had time with the baby!" he said. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Don't you want your baby to be proud of you for getting through high school despite this tribulation?" he asked.

Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but she froze before any words could come out.

"Something wrong?" Papyrus asked, a bit confused. His hand was grabbed and put against Undyne's stomach. Then, he felt slight, slight motions. "Wow..." he breathed.

"Yeah. It's small bits, but I guess the brat can move now," Undyne said. She put her shirt and sweatshirt back on, then stood up. Papyrus stood up as well. "Are you going to finish high school now?" he asked. Undyne nodded, pure DETERMINATION across her face.

"Yeah."

*****Everyone: get you a friend like Papyrus. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! I originally wrote this with the intent of combining it with what will be the next chapter, but I decided that it wouldn't really work together as well as if I split it up. You'll see what I mean later. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Gender**

"Undyne Undying?"

The doctor's voice brought Undyne to attention. She was sitting in the waiting room with the one other person she wanted for this particular appointment.

"U-Undyne, w-we need to g-go back there," Alphys said. Undyne stood up from her chair. At halfway through her pregnancy, she had a decently-sized bump. "Then let's go and find out the gender of this little brat."

But even though she used an insult, Alphys could tell that 'brat' was a term of endearment.

XxX

"You seem awfully young to be a new mother. If I may ask, how old are you?" the doctor, a dog monster, asked.

"Eighteen. My graduation is next week, and I'm taking this whole 'mother' thing to the best of my ability," Undyne said. Alphys couldn't help but feel quite proud of her friend.

"And who's your friend here?" the doctor asked as he turned on some machinery.

Before Alphys could say a word, Undyne came right out with it. "She's my girlfriend. A few years younger, but I don't love her any less." The doctor nodded. "Alright. Just let me get some spare gel, and we'll begin," he said.

Right after he left, the shock overtook Alphys' expression. "I-I'm... I'm n-not..." was all she could manage. "I want you to be," Undyne said. She reached over and took the small dinosaur's hand.

"Listen. I've had a crush on you for... a while, putting it in simple words. And despite how badly you may think of yourself, I don't see you like that. I think that you are the most beautiful, smart, and kind nerd that I've ever met. I wanna kiss you, hold you, and keep watching anime with you. And most of all..." Alphys was shocked to hear the words that followed.

"...I want you to be this kid's honorary mama."

Alphys smiled widely. "I-I would l-love to. I've, uh, a-always had a big c-c-crush on you. I just d-didn't know how to s-say it," she admitted, blushing. She blushed even harder, though, when Undyne yanked her over and pulled her into her first kiss. Alphys was shocked at first, but she quickly melted into it.

At last, they pulled apart. "Us kissing is later," Undyne said. So, Alphys sat next to her, but their fingers remained interlaced.

The doctor soon came back, gel in his hand. "So sorry about the wait. The gel was misplaced, and I had to go on a hunt to find it," he apologized. Undyne pulled up her shirt to her chest, showing just her stomach. The doctor rubbed some gel on it, then put two scanners next to where she was laying on the examination table. "Let's check on that heartbeat first," he said.

He pressed the scanner up against Undyne's stomach and, after moving it around a bit, the steady _ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump _was heard. Undyne grinned. "A strong heartbeat," she said proudly. The doctor jotted something down on his clipboard briefly before he removed the scanner. "Exactly. Now, let's find out the gender," he said.

He took the other scanner and put it on his patient's stomach. And, on the screen, Alphys and Undyne could make out a tiny child, occasionally shifting and turning in its mother's womb. "Wow," Undyne breathed. Alphys smiled as she watched. The doctor looked around, moving his scanner a bit. "She's quite healthy," he said.

That got Alphys and Undyne's attention. "A girl?" Undyne asked. The doctor nodded. "A baby g-girl..." Alphys trailed off. Undyne pulled her back down for a gleeful kiss.

XxX

It wasn't too much later that the appointment had ended. All of the gel had been cleaned off of Undyne's stomach, and she and Alphys were just about to leave.

"Wait a moment."

The girls looked and saw the doctor with two papers in his hands. He handed them over when he reached them. "I figured you would enjoy having these," he said. And with those few words, he left.

Undyne and Alphys looked at what they'd just been given. They had identical printouts from the ultrasound they'd just seen. "Paps is gonna be happy to see this," Undyne said.

"I u-understand why he gave y-you one, b-but why did he th-think to give m-me a copy?" Alphys asked. Undyne put an arm around her. "Well, maybe he saw how much I care about you," she said. Her smile brightened.

"And that's something the whole world needs to see."

*****In all honesty, the main reason I got this done was because I was in a class I hated. Sorry about inaccuracies, I'm not a doctor nor have I ever been in a prenatal check-up. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! I'm getting this done before some work I have to do drains me of my will to carry on with the rest of this day. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Alice belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: Graduation Day**

Undyne was sitting in the auditorium with the rest of her graduating class on the stage. She was finally at her graduation day.

Now, she did feel proud of herself. She'd grown up through a lot; growing up without a father, witnessing her mother's death and being half-blind thanks to her stepdad. After being homeless, she'd been adopted. But thanks to a pregnancy, she'd been kicked out. She was still grateful to Alice for letting her have a room, and for even helping her buy things for the baby to have a nursery in the corner of said room.

She was now sitting and waiting for her name to be called. The only unfortunate thing was that her last name that was registered began with a U. And they had just barely gotten to the last names beginning with B.

XxX

Alice, Alphys, and Papyrus sat in the audience, watching. They had been there for a good while, slowly going through the last names and milling through the speeches.

There weren't very many last names of the class that began with U-only a handful, really. So upon reaching the letter T in last names, the three monsters were beyond ready. Papyrus' leg was bounding. Alphys kept fidgeting with her glasses. Alice held her daughter's hand, squeezing it on and off in anticipation.

"Undyne Undying."

The three smiled at each other brightly, now all holding hands tightly, and they turned to watch. Undyne walked over and was grinning proudly. She took her diploma, and her handshake was excited.

As she sat back down, she saw her three supporters smiling at her. She was quick to give a thumbs-up and a smile back.

XxX

"...this is the graduation class of 201X!"

And with that, everyone went wild. The audience applauded and whistled. The graduates got to their feet, cheering. Caps went flying and gleeful magic went askew. Undyne's fleet of spears went flying, glowing brightly. She wove her way through the crowd, meeting up with Alphys, Papyrus, and Alice.

They all went outside and off to the side to speak. "I'm so proud of you!" Papyrus beamed, hugging his best friend. Afterwards, Undyne grinned, bending over to kiss Alphys and link hands with her. "How do you feel now?" Alice asked kindly.

Undyne looked at the diploma in her hand, then let her hand rest on her stomach.

"I'm glad school is behind me, but we still have more important things ahead."

*****And there's that chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! So I'm really supposed to be doing homework and studying right now, but I'm getting this out of the way first... Anyways, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Alice belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Seven: Making (A) Room**

Undyne was now five months along, and she was certainly showing it. Her size-medium clothes no longer fit. She was grateful that Alice had kept some maternity clothes that fit well and looked nice. Papyrus was also willing to lend sweatshirts. And when in doubt, stretchy pants always worked.

She was currently laying across the couch, trying to get her back to stop aching so badly. Some random TV show was playing, but she didn't necessarily care about that right now. She rubbed her hand across her stomach, feeling the little child who'd caused her such a mess start to shift and kick around. Her chest was sore, and it had been for weeks now.

"Ya troublemaking punk," she mumbled. She grinned. "Grow up strong for Mama."

That's when Papyrus trotted down the stairs and over to her. "Hello!" he said, as bright as ever. He was covered in paint. "Hey, Paps. Any reason behind all the paint?" Undyne asked. "Stand up and I'll lead you there," Papyrus said.

Undyne heaved herself up. When she noticed the weird look she was getting from her skeletal friend, she gave him the harshest glare he'd ever seen from someone with one eye. Still, Papyrus lead Undyne up to the second floor of the house and to a spare office. However, it was no longer that.

It was an entire nursery, all set up.

The walls were painted a pastel blue-green color. A crib was fully assembled and had sheets and pillows, the works. A changing table with diapers and baby powder was already there. A little toy box was in another corner, sitting near a rocking chair. Undyne discovered plentiful amounts and clothes in the dresser, and anything else a new mom would need.

"I thought I was limited to that corner in my room for a nursery. And that would've been fine," she said. "Well, we collectively decided that you needed an actual nursery," Alice said, smiling. "B-besides, a-assembling the furniture w-wasn't too h-hard. As it t-turns out, r-robotics and assembly of that k-kind of th-thing really come in h-handy," Alphys said shyly. "Have a seat, have a seat!" Papyrus urged, clearly excited.

So, Undyne went over and sat down in the rocking chair. She smiled. "You guys rock," was all she said. Hot tears began to bead up in her eye. "Did we upset you?" Papyrus asked, concerned. Alphys went over and hugged Undyne, stroking her long ponytail.

"It's just hormones. She's more emotional because of the pregnancy," Alice explained. "Like when she watched that one movie and started crying?" Papyrus brought up.

Undyne looked at him, tears rolling down one side of her face. "He had to find his son!"

XxX

It was late now-well past ten PM. Alphys was settling in for the night after finishing up the latest episodes of a recently-found anime. She'd just gotten into bed, putting her glasses on the nightstand and getting cozy under the blankets. She was just about to fall asleep...

"Alph?"

The younger dinosaur sat up and had to put on her glasses to see that Undyne was standing there. She was in a black sweatshirt and ragged pajama pants. Her hair was down, and her eyepatch was gone.

"Uh... h-hi," Alphys said. Undyne leaned against the doorframe. "I can't sleep. Mind if I join you? I just thought that sleeping with you might help," she said. If the lights had been on, Alphys' blush would've been far more apparent. "S-s-sure," was what she managed to say.

Undyne came in and laid down on her side, facing her girlfriend. "Pardon the extra space I'm takin' up. I'll take up less next month," she said. Alphys shrugged. "It's a-alright. I'm, uh, n-not exactly thin m-myself," she said awkwardly, laying back down after putting her glasses to the side once more. Undyne smiled. "It's good. I think you're beautiful. Just perfect," she said.

She took Alphys' hand and slipped it beneath her sweatshirt so the younger could feel her love's warm, soft tummy. Alphys smiled as she felt small presses against her hand. Then, she thought of something. "U-Undyne?"

The fish monster, who was falling asleep, let out a hum of acknowledgement. Alphys decided to press the thought to the side. "...w-we can discuss it t-tomorrow," was what she wound up saying. Her lips were brought against Undyne's in a soft kiss. Then, the redhead was asleep.

Alphys exhaled through her nose before going to sleep as well.

_We can discuss names tomorrow..._

*****I honestly don't know where the scene in Alphys' bedroom came from. That just came as I was writing it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello, everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! I have shoved myself full of food today and I realized that I had to type this up before I have to see more family. Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Alice, the doctor, and the baby (who you will meet shortly) belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Eight: The Hospital**

Undyne sighed as her girlfriend massaged her back. "Thank Jesus," she said. Now ready to pop at any time, her back was in constant agony. Her chest was sore, and she could feel the tiny baby low in her pelvis. Yet, she was still trying to push every limit of her cramped space.

"I, uh, I-I'm sorry this is m-making you so u-uncomfortable," Alphys said. "It's fine. I'll survive. Lemme up to use the bathroom... for the seventeenth time today," Undyne said, although the last part was more of a harsh mumble.

She got up and took about two steps before she felt something pop inside of her stomach and something gushing out of her. Both girls froze.

"...oh, crap." was all Undyne said, eye wide and voice small.

Alphys felt her nerves act up, but she shoved them down. "Y-you said that you were having f-false contractions e-earlier... I-I guess this is it, th-then. Uh, have a s-seat, and I'll c-call my mom," she said.

Undyne sat down, admittedly still in shock. Alphys held her hand as she made the call to Alice and to Papyrus by request. Undyne gritted her sharp teeth through the first contraction and exhaled when it was over. She stood up and did her best to walk.

"Wh-where are you g-going?" Alphys asked. Undyne snapped her head to look at her girlfriend. "This hurts. I'm not waiting for Alice and Paps. I'm getting to a doctor myself," she said, seeming bent on it.

As she walked towards the car, Alphys followed, but not before notifying Alice and Papyrus to just meet them at the hospital instead of coming to the house.

XxX

Alice felt bad that she was the last one to the hospital. Still, she scurried up to the room her honorary family member was giving birth in. When she got in there, a doctor was checking Undyne's dilation, which made the fish a little more than just embarrassed. Alphys and Papyrus held her hands, which made her feel a bit better.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic is a bit annoying, and I had to get off work," Alice apologized as she came in.

"You're at approximately three centimeters right now. You'll be at ten when you start feeling the pressure to push. I'll come in periodically until it gets closer to that time. Any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Undyne said. She suddenly tensed up again, another contraction wracking her body. Her breaths were few and far between, and she exhaled once it was over. By that time, the doctor had left.

"Hey, Alice?" Undyne asked, hands resting on her stomach. Alice hummed to acknowledge the question. "How long were you in labor with Alphys?" Undyne asked. "Only two hours. Trust me, you'll be alright," Alice assured.

She didn't really feel like disclosing the fact that her labor was much longer than two hours.

XxX

It had been over ten hours now. Undyne was strong, but she was tired and giving out. She was damp with sweat, and her hair was in a messy bun. She only had on her bra and spent most of the time between her harsh, moan-and-swear-evoking contractions just trying to catch her breath. Alphys, Papyrus, and Alice were a big help.

"Do you feel a lot of pressure at her hips?" the doctor, revealing himself to be Dr. Seller, asked. "I have felt it for the past two HOURS!" Undyne snapped. Dr. Seller had accepted that this particular patient was especially aggressive.

"Alright. Well, you're reached the full dilation, and she's in a bit of a tricky position. You need to push especially hard when the contraction comes," he instructed.

Undyne nodded, trying to prepare herself. She bore down and pushed as hard as her body would allow her, the pain getting worse with each passing second. After a short time, she got to relax.

"You're doing great. She's right there. Right about to come out," Dr. Seller said. Undyne took a few shallow breaths, then held her legs apart further to push again. Although she heard that the newborn was out of its tricky position, she didn't care. She cried out in pain as she felt burning.

"Just a few more pushes. The hardest part is almost over," Dr. Seller said, trying to be an encouragement. Undyne huffed and moved to where she was in more of a low squat.

A few more pushes in that position, and immediately, she felt relief.

Dr. Seller picked up a tiny newborn. A few pats to the back, and she began to cry, having gotten any excess junk out of her airways. Undyne settled back onto the bed after seeing the cord being cut. "Lemme see her," she said. It was almost more like a plead. "Let me clean her up first," Dr. Seller said. Then, he walked away with the crying baby. Undyne relaxed, actually smiling.

"You didn't even notice that I left, did you?" Papyrus eventually piped up. His right arm was bandaged and in a sling. "You broke his arm when you were squeezing it earlier," Alice inputted. "Sorry," was really all Undyne could say to that.

Dr. Seller then came back with a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Perfectly healthy," he said. So, Undyne laid back against her pillows as her baby girl was placed into her arms. She smiled so hard. "Calm down, kid... you're alright," she said.

"I have to ask, what name did you two pick out?" Alice asked.

"Kiara," Alphys said. Her voice was so proud that she didn't even stutter. As if knowing her name after calming down, baby Kiara opened her eyes for the first time.

Yellow with black slits for pupils. Her scales were a much paler blue, yet her hair was a deep red; as dark as blood. She was so small, so innocent. "She's b-beautiful..." Alphys breathed. Undyne nodded, rubbing her thumb on Kiara's cheek gently.

However, the fish baby wiggled her arm out of her blankets and grasped her mother's finger. "Heh... already strong," Undyne said. "Is there something wrong? You're crying," Papyrus asked.

Undyne wiped her cheek and, sure enough, tears were on her hand. "I think it's tears from happiness, Papyrus," Alice said. Undyne put her arm around Alphys before looking back at little Kiara.

"It's definitely happiness."

*****Don't worry, there's more to come. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello, everyone! This is the penultimate chapter, and I know that because I'm working on the last chapter currently. I just took a break from that to type this up. Anyways, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Alice, Kiara, and another guy belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Nine: Kai**

Undyne fell asleep pretty quickly after Kiara had settled and everyone had gotten to hold her. She had earned the rest to rest, though; childbirth had taken quite the toll on her body.

Eventually, Alice, Papyrus, and Alphys decided to go get a meal. They left Kiara and Undyne alone, knowing that the two would sleep pretty soundly for a while. However, once they got down to the little cafeteria in the hospital...

"Excuse me?"

The three monsters looked up and saw a lanky monster with pale-blue scales and a light-red color to his hair. "Can we help you?" Alice asked. Her confused tone was a pretty good representation of the group's reaction.

"Yeah. My name is Kai," the scaled monster said.

"Hello!" Papyrus said brightly. That was just in his nature. "Uh... d-do you kn-know us?" Alphys asked. "Well... kinda. I know that you know who I'm looking for," Kai said. "Well, who is that?" Alice asked.

"I'm looking for Undyne," Kai said. His knowledge of the fact that she was here was a shock to the others.

"She just had a baby, right?"

XxX

Some time to rest did Undyne well. However, she woke up to Kiara's whimpers and cries. "Hey, troublemaker," she said as she woke up, smiling slightly at the tiny baby she still could hardly believe that she had.

Kiara nibbled on her fingers, and her mother got the hint pretty easily. "Okay, okay," Undyne said. She shifted her hospital gown enough to allow Kiara to breastfeed. The fish monster much preferred the little weird feeling than have sore breasts consistently.

Afterwards, she fixed her hospital gown. Kiara let out a tiny burp, then smiled. Undyne held her close.

"I may call you a brat, and I may call you a troublemaker, but that's all just me talking," she said. She brushed her thumb on Kiara's soft cheek, the newborn letting out a curious noise once she felt it. "I'd actually do anything and everything to keep you safe and happy. You're my kid, and I love you like no mom's every loved their kid."

A cheeky grin spread across Kiara's face before she nuzzled up to Undyne's chest. The peace didn't last, though. The door to her room opened and Papyrus bolted in, pulling a scaled and unfortunate monster along with him. Alice and Alphys struggled to keep up with them, showing up a few moments later.

"What's going on?" Undyne asked, utterly confused. "I'm Kai, and I've been looking for you for the past six months," Kai said. "He has p-pictures!" Alphys added. "Time out, time out, time out. What is this?" Undyne asked, clearly not in the mood to tolerate this.

Alice walked over, Kai next to her.

"Kai is Kiara's biological father."

*****Why, yes. I did have to go there. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hello, everyone! So, here it is-last chapter! I'm not going to chatter because I want to get this story done and done for everyone. So Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Alice, Kiara, and Kai belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Ten: Real Family (Final)**

Undyne's reaction was far from expected. Her eye narrowed. "You're not Kiara's dad," she said. Kai pulled up images on his phone, holding them out.

"A friend took a few pictures of us, well... getting it on. I was shown them after I sobered up, and my friend said that you were out of it too. I found out as much as I could from people who knew you, and that didn't get me far. When I found out you were pregnant, I tried my best to find you," he explained. He put his phone away.

Undyne, however, didn't say a thing to approve him. "You had six months in this small place to find me. Even an idiot could find someone in this hole if they were looking as hard as you claim," she said.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... perhaps I wasn't searching as hard as I initially said. But please! Your body, my baby!" he exclaimed. When Alphys sat on the bed, Undyne passed Kiara to her and crossed her arms as she looked at Kai.

"My body? Tell me... would ever actually want me as your wife? Would you see more than just a body?" she asked. Kai hesitated for a while. Then, he came closer to the bed. "Let me see my daughter. Let me take her."

But the moment he was within reach, Undyne slapped him as hard as she could.

He fell to the ground, rubbing his face. "...n-not surprised, but h-highly impressed," Alphys commented in the silence that followed. However, Undyne ignored it.

"You're not the father of Kiara. I don't care what biology says. You're not any sort of family to me," she said. Kai stood up. "Then who's your family? Are you just alone? A lonely teenager with a fatherless baby?" he asked, now getting angry.

"I've never been alone, stupid. In case you haven't noticed, I've got a whole family. They care about me and Kiara more than you ever could. So get out, or else I can easily put you in this hospital while I'm healing up too," Undyne threatened.

Kai muttered something harsh under his breath before flipping everyone in the room off and leaving. "I'm flattered. You turned down your baby's father for us," Alice said. "What if people ask questions about the other parent?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne put one arm around Alphys next to her and helped to hold Kiara with the other. "Eh, the kid looks too much like me to cause any questions."

Everyone seemed to agree to that.

**The End**

*****And there you have it. This story is done. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
